Fitting In
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Clothing is mankind's first sin but what does that make the other ones. The sins of betrayal, the corruption of society under one dictator, or the feeling to surrender for the sake of everyone else. It's easy to fit in but hard to stand out...


_**Consider this another break doing my Haku story btw this is another Kill la Kill thing but an AU version hope you enjoy this filler material.**_

* * *

"_Fear is freedom! Control is release! Contradiction is truth! That is the reality of this world! Listen well, you pigs in human clothing, and submit to that reality!_"

* * *

"Fitting In"

Ryuko had one mission in her mind here and that was to find out who killed her **father**...

Yet time and again she was put back down by Satsuki Kiryuin never getting closer to the truth. Not even hanging out with her friends Mako and Senketsu would shake this feeling away. Here she is laying on the ground once more defeated in battle by the president of Honnoji Academy. The Elite Four looked on impressed by their leader who gave them so much to live for in their lives. Mako was sad to witness her friend defeated once more by this woman.

_"Again Matoi Ryuko you have fallen under my power and you think you could take my school down with that kamui of yours!"_

Ryuko could not deny this fact from the victor of this battle, and once more her desire to learn her father's killer slipped through her fingers. She was on the verge of angry tears as she was trying to use her scissor blade to pick herself up. As Satsuki was seeing this resolve a truly twisted plan was formed inside her mind. Suddenly with the snap of her fingers her summoned her Devas to her side.

_"I have grown tired of your rebellious attitude so I will remove one of the only things you care about Mako!"_

Ryuko saw the devas take hold of her friend and rage began to pour from her soul. She would not let these punks ruin everything she has left like this. As she rose up to punch Satsuki right in the face the student council president took her fist and had a smirk on her lips.

_"How quickly you let yourself be defeated! If only you had proper training you would be a powerful foe so I will make you a deal. I will let Mako go and leave her along **if you come with me right at this moment!**" _

_"Hah as if Ryuko would ever allow herself to be capture by you guys! You guys are just upset she looks sexy in her Senketsu!"_

Ryuko had given Mako a sweet smile knowing she could not win this battle with these numbers and odds. She would rather let her friend go free rather than make her suffer for her pride.

_"Thank you Mako but I have to do this even if I don't want too..." _Senketsu wanted to say his own feelings but he knew she would not allow Mako harm from her own desires.

With satisfaction on her face Satsuki called off her crew and walked away with Ryuko now in her tow. Mako was crying out for Ryuko to walk back to her side but she was soon out of her reach.

-_Later in the day_

Ryuko wanted badly to punch Satsuki for the fact she was now in the belly of the beast. Seeing the money and wealth the Kiryuin household made her feel uneasy. She just wanted to get back home with her friends. Instead she was being treated like a wealthy snob. Tea with a fancy food smell came from the turkey meal she was given as Satsuki was at the other end of the table. As she was eating Ryuko was considering throwing this meal in her face ruining her white clothing and making a statement.

_"I suggest you eat your body won't be so effective in battle without proper nutrients in your system."_

Despite her desire to say otherwise her stomach had betrayed her and she gave into the dinner made. Satsuki was pleased the plan was already working so well but she had to make sure every detail went accordingly for this girl.

_"Good I suppose you want to know why I have brought you here and I'm sure you will get impatient if I don't so I will make this simple. I am willing to reveal the identity of your father's killer for a price." _Ryuko's face grew more serious even with a piece of lettuce hanging from her face. She wondered if this was just another trick by Satsuki though.

_"I have solid evidence of this person's identity and it will be yours if you can do something for me. I have notice your combat skills have grown since our last encounter and I could not let such talent slip though my fingers. That is why I'm offering your the chance to become one of my Devas..."_

Ryuko make her answer by throwing the food in Satsuki's direction but she moved before the plate even hit the chair as maids began to clear up the mess.

_"Go to hell Satsuki for all I know you're the killer and this is a trap to get me off the trail you bitch!" _Ryuko said letting her emotions control her even as Senketsu tried to calm her down. This only made Satsuki smirk even more in response.

_"Where is your proof for your claim then Matoi Ryuko? If you think I'm just using you though you are correct. I use everyone I see potential in so that means I see a future where you no longer fight the system but rather embrace it. You will stand in the shadow of my light defending me and my name from those who desire to harm it, but for this you will be rewarded in the more gracious of gifts the **truth**!"_

_"Damn you Satsuki I refuse to be a slave of your rules the only reason I'm even staying here is because of Mako's safety but remained assured I will defeat you sooner or later Satsuki." _Ryuko ended her speech with a growl closing her eyes with disgust.

_"Perhaps but for now I will let you stay here and in the morning I will introduce you to the other devas. Perhaps once you see things from the other side you will accept your role in my world **sister**..." _

_"W-hat did you just say..." _Ryuko and Senketsu managed to say before Satsuki turned around to leave for the moment.

_"Something you will understand if you go along with this Matoi!"_

Ryuko was surprised to see how the Elite Four behaved outside of school.

Each one served a purpose and had their own theme for themselves.

Nonon was the music girl that loved her Satsuki-chan.

Ira was still loud and huge but he seemed to really care about his president.

Hoka was the nerd of the council but he knew his stuff about everyone and their skills in battle.

Uzu was the warrior who gladly would give his life for his master.

Even Shiro had a purpose in the group Satsuki had built for herself being in the sewing club.

While Ryuko still hated Satsuki's attitude she had began to warm up to her ideals and wisdom. She knew more about the world and did not seem to make any mistakes like she had. Ryuko heard Mako insult Satsuki when they could speak to each other over but Ryuko did not hate the girl all that much anymore. As she battled Satsuki more her skills and behavior slowly began to chance. Even while she would deny this when Nonon and the others would say it Ryuko was becoming a different girl than the rebellious punk from the first day she came here. Senketsu was becoming worried Ryuko was losing her way but his comrade assured him everything was going fine. She would become stronger from the training and she would learn her father's murder at last.

_Everything was just a ploy to learn about her father's killer at least that was Ryuko's plan_...

-_Days Later_

The sun rose over the academy as all of the students were called into a special announcement from the Student Council President Satsuki.

White lights came from the background as she made her entrance looking down at the pigs in their clothing. Her figure powerful and confident as she delivers the reason for this moment to everyone watching including Mako standing in front.

_"Honnoji Students you have come to know Ryuko Matoi as a lone child rebellious against my rules and system built here from so long ago. She would fight and battle each of my soldiers becoming a one person army just to learn who killed her father. I used to hate this child for being so ignorant about the world and wanted nothing more to expel her from this place, but that would have been too easy. No instead I held my patience waiting for this girl to prove my hopes correct and that moment as come. I have created a new class in the system Fighting Club which will now including the boxing club and it's president Takaharu Fukuroda. As for the president let me introduce her now!"_

As the Elite Four came from behind Satsuki in salute a shadow was heading to join them. Mako could not get a good shot of the person but the figure looked like someone she knew very well.

A woman was now in the light with the same three star outfit like the other devas. She had a red scissor blade in her hands and a smile on her lips. The red streak in her hair made Mako realize who this person was but she refused to believe what she was looking at from below.

_"Behold the newest deva and president of Fighting Club Matoi Ryuko!"_

The crowd gasped in surprise as Mako could not bear looking at this sight with tears coming down her eyes. While everyone quickly cheered in order to please their president Ryuko turned to face Satsuki.

_"It's only a matter of time before she makes her move do you believe we are ready Satsuki-sama?" _

_"Do not worry Ryuko she will no longer be much of a threat if she still believes we both are on her side. I'm sure the Grand Couturier will be arriving soon to check on my progress."_

_"Indeed then we only have to deal with Nudist Beach and with that the world will be yours **sister**..."_

_"You have truly learned well from your training no longer will you be down there defeated and losing but remaining on top as a winner of life's cruel games!"_

-_Weeks Later_

Everyone thought Ryuko was playing around with everyone but as they say Ryuko hanging out with the Student Council it was clear she was now on their side. The anarchist female had turned into a slave of Satsuki's system. She joined the other devas in teaching everyone to obey Satsuki or suffer the consequences for their opinions. With Ryuko's betrayal it seemed no one could stop Satsuki's reign over the school. Yet in the shadows one girl refused to accept defeat so easily. Suddenly in the heat of night someone had sneaked into the school managing to snatch up a newly created uniform for Fighting Club. It was not until the next day the culprit was uncovered in front of everyone in the school.

_"Ryuko I'm calling you out to a fight!" _There in the center of school was Mako Mankanshoku in the stolen uniform with several beaten up grunts on the ground. It was clear this girl was continuing the rebellion her friend started. Mako was no longer crying to her family about what happened to her best friend no she was now going to stand up to her and fight back even if her life would be taken in the process. Before long her new enemy came into the picture as Ryuko was coming with her other devas as backup.

_"I have to admit I did not see this coming from you Mako. So you think you can just defeat Satsuki with that outfit an-"_

A huge gold spiked ball entered her focus as she used her scissor blade to defend herself from the attack. Mako's face was filled with the intention to kill.

_"I'm not going to listen to a sellout I'm just going to kick her ass in front of the school!"_

Ryuko was clearly pissed about what just happened and decided to get this over with. She lost the will to fight against the will of the superior but she did this for Mako's own good. Satsuki would support her family and keep them off the streets and this is how she thanked her. Why was she willing to go on with such a pointless rebellion. Ryuko just wanted to fit into this school and be with her newly found family yet this person who was her friend could not let that happen. Why though Ryuko thought as she began her transformation did she**_ lose her way_**...

_"Ryuko you know I won't leave your side but are you sure you wish to do this. Mako is your fr-"_

_"She was my friend besides family is more important than a silly bond in school. She will get over this it's life and she will learn to grow up like I have..."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one shot and this is just me over thinking anime again but this would have been an interesting twist on the story in my humble opinion review if you wish thanks for reading.**


End file.
